Thanksgiving in the Common Room
by Lily Granger
Summary: This in what happens on Thanksgiving when I'm too hungry to think straight...another humor fic from me, you know it's trouble. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


Authors Note: Okay, this is really weird, but that's what happens when I'm overly hungry! Enjoy!   
  
Thanksgiving In the Common Room  
  
Harry sits at his desk trying to concentrate on homework. Suddenly, I pop into the room.   
  
Me: Happy Thanksgiving!   
  
Harry: What?  
  
Me: Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Harry: Who are you?  
  
Me: It's me!  
  
Harry: ::*groans*:: Not you again! Why are you always in your humor fics?   
  
Me: I dunno. Why?  
  
Harry: :::*mutters*::: And once I was the stupid one in the stories  
  
Me: What?  
  
Harry: Er, nothing.   
  
Me: Are you hungry?  
  
Harry: Why would I be hungry?  
  
Me: Well, it's Thanksgiving, isn't it? You only eat one meal!  
  
Harry: Why would I do a thing like that?  
  
Me: The Pilgrims did!  
  
Harry: The whatgrims?   
  
Me: The Pilgrims! You know, the people who invented Thanksgiving!  
  
Harry: Invented what?  
  
Me: Thanksgiving! And you thought I was the stupid one!  
  
Harry: I'm confused  
  
Me: You are? Why?   
  
Harry: Because it's Thanksgiving!  
  
Me; Your hungry cause it's Thanksgiving?   
  
Harry: No!  
  
Me: So why did you say that?  
  
Harry: I didn't say that!  
  
Me: Yes you did! It says right here…Harry: because it's-  
  
Harry: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
Ron comes running in  
  
Ron: What happened, Harry? You-Know-Who? Gilderoy Lockhart? ::*sees me and groans*:: Oh no, it's…  
  
Me: Me!  
  
Ron: ::*pouts*:: You!  
  
Me: Me!   
  
Harry: KILL ME NOW!  
  
Hermione comes in  
  
Hermione: Who's killing who?   
  
Me: I'm killing you all by boring you to death with my rambling on about stupid nothings…  
  
Hermione: ::*gasps*::: You!   
  
Me: Me!  
  
Ron: I really wish she'd stop saying that…  
  
Me: What? Me?  
  
Ron: ARG!!!!!!   
  
Me: Arg? What does that mean?  
  
Harry: What does Thanksgiving mean?  
  
Me: I dunno, I thought you might, you're the English ones…  
  
Hermione: Thanksgiving is an American holiday!   
  
Harry & Ron: You know what Thanksgiving is?   
  
Hermione: Well, yes! You see, when the Pilgrims came to America, they befriended the Indians, and…:::*3 hours later*::: And the Indians helped the Pilgrims through the hard winter, so the Pilgrims and the Indians had a feast to express their thanks. That's what Thanksgiving is.   
  
Harry: :::*yawns*::: er, what?   
  
Ron: ::*snore*:::  
  
Me: Thanksgiving is a holiday of joy, and happiness, when people come over to each others houses and eat their hearts out.   
  
Ron: :::*wakes up*::: I like that!   
  
Me: That's why I'm hungry.   
  
Harry: Your hungry cuz it's Thanksgiving?   
  
Me: Yeah! Y'see, in order to be hungry for our big meal, we Americans don't eat breakfast of lunch, but an early dinner!   
  
Harry: So, Thanksgiving is basically a holiday where you starve yourselves to late afternoon, when you eat Turkey, and don't eat is again for another year?   
  
Me: Yeah, pretty much!   
  
Hermione: Well, don't forget about the Indians and the Pilgrims-  
  
Harry & Ron: Don't start, Hermione!   
  
Me: Where's Draco?  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione: What?   
  
Me: Where's Draco? You know, cute, evil, Slytherin guy? Where is he?   
  
Draco suddenly appears in the room  
  
Draco: Right here! :::*looks at me*::: Oh no…  
  
Harry, Hermione, & Ron: Oh yes!   
  
Me: Oh me!   
  
Draco: Oh you?   
  
Harry: Oh god…  
  
Ron: Oh my…  
  
Hermione: Oh dear…  
  
Draco: Oh, SHUT UP!   
  
Me: That works.   
  
Draco: Why are you here?   
  
Me: Cuz it's Thanksgiving!  
  
Draco: Cuz it's what?   
  
Me: Thanksgiving!  
  
Draco: What's Thanksgiving?   
  
Harry: Here we go again…  
  
Hermione: Well, Thanksgiving all started when the Pilgrims came to America on the Mayflower, a prosperous boat, and befriended the Indians…:::*3 hours later*::: So, to express their thanks for the Indians help, the Pilgrims invited them to a big feast where they could be merry together.   
  
Draco: So, Thanksgiving is basically a holiday where you starve yourselves to late afternoon, when you eat Turkey, and don't eat is again for another year?  
  
Me: Yep! Pretty much!  
  
Harry: :::*grumbles*::: that's what I said.   
  
Me: Well, I have to go now…  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, & Draco: YAAAAYYYY!!!!   
  
Me: :::*glares*::: Cuz I have to go finish Thanksgiving, but…  
  
Voldemort comes down flying on a Turkey  
  
Voldie: Too late! Thanksgiving's over!   
  
Me: It is? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'till Hanukkah…   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, & Draco: What?   
  
Me: Hanukkah!   
  
Harry: What's Hanukkah?   
  
Me: You'll just have to find out! Bye! :::*disappears*:::   
  
Harry: Hmm, I wonder what Hanukkah is.   
  
Ron: Do you think it has anything to do with Pilgrims?  
  
Hermione: I hope not.   
  
Draco: So, do you think we'll ever find out what Hanukah is…unless…  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, & Draco: :::*turns to audience*::: Do YOU know?   
  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Okay, bet that was weirder then you expected! Hope you liked it! Happy Thanksgiving!   
  



End file.
